


汪汪检查

by axrabbit



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M, ibsm - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 撒娇汪汪
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Kudos: 4





	汪汪检查

1  
“志摩酱来我的公寓，好开心——还有蜜瓜包！”  
伊吹的小公寓还是容得下两个大男人的，志摩用手指节敲了敲桌面，认真严肃地、只不过伊吹一脸开心地撕开了面包包装，啃得酥皮掉到桌子上，跟狗狗把食盆里的狗粮吃得到处都是似的  
“去做体检吧，你和我。”  
因为似乎是试验品的原因效力不是很大，却也让人困扰，那种微妙的头晕的感觉……荷尔蒙不受控制地乱飘，大概是戒断反应，在休息日肆无忌惮，让伊吹吃完了一擦嘴就拍拍志摩的膝盖，大摇大摆地躺上去  
“好哦，志摩摩要带我去体检。”  
说得好像要去宠物医院似的，久住的事件之后，如果说之前是没牵狗绳的散养状态，那现在就是必须牵好狗绳——真的有人会偷狗的。  
“谁允许你躺在我腿上了？”  
狗狗能有什么坏心眼呢，伊吹蹬了一下腿，汪汪地叫，志摩随意地撸了一把狗头，狗狗自觉地蹭蹭他的手心，然后侧过身子，抱住志摩摩的腰，用一种含混的、可怜的撒娇语气  
“志摩摩，我感觉我好像得性瘾了，志摩摩～有带那个，我闻到了，和上回的一个味。”  
“笨蛋的狗鼻子还是那么灵。”  
伊吹扒拉着志摩摩的裤子口袋，从里面摸出一个上面印着蜜瓜的塑料小袋  
“志摩摩怎么还骂人，怎么只有一个啊。”  
伊吹腾地站起来，飞快的打开柜子，窸窸窣窣地找着什么，叼着一盒避孕套回来  
“锵锵！想不到吧志摩摩，我自己有准备。”  
狗狗一副要夸夸的表情，志摩翻了个白眼，说罢站起来就要走  
“我要回去了。”  
“诶？！不行不行，从现在开始这里就是‘不做爱就不能出去的房间’！”  
伊吹抱住志摩胡乱地摇晃，志摩抓住他箍在腰上的手，掰了半天没掰开，最后作罢，毛绒绒的狗狗蹭得他感觉脖子痒痒的，伊吹撒娇地嘟囔  
“今天也休息，明天也休息，志摩摩～志摩摩～”  
被伊吹的声音腻到想吐，但是又特别吃这一套，伊吹一脸得逞的模样，笑得眼睛弯弯，谁会不喜欢可爱狗狗呐。  
“你这个是什么乱七八糟的设定啊。”  
“我生病了，不马上和志摩酱做爱就会死，汪。”  
“那你死吧。”  
虽然这么说着但是在脱衣服，警犬汪汪什么的让志摩回想起不好的回忆，毒品，硝烟，颠簸得让人极欲呕吐的游艇，没有什么比这更让人讨厌的了，伊吹狗狗敏锐地闻到不安的味道，拱了拱志摩，志摩摸了摸伊吹烫过之后有点毛躁的头发，突然使劲揪着一撮，无比认真地盯着伊吹  
“不许死。”  
“Yes,my shima!”  
狗狗在训练后也可以做到不要总是在接吻时咬到别人，感觉自己跟被欢快的大型犬舔舔似的，志摩咬住伊吹的嘴唇，伊吹只能叽里呱啦地发出奇怪的声音，伊吹弯着腰，所以志摩可以轻易地把本来就不整齐的头发揉得更乱。  
经过了是人看了都想带他去宠物医院阉割的运动。志摩平静地和伊吹挤在一张单人床上，并且被紧紧抱着，还好，伊吹蓝睡觉不流口水。  
2  
本来应该是阳光明媚心情舒畅的下午，带狗狗去体检。  
“志摩摩，为什么生气了？”  
伊吹围在志摩旁边，左看看右看看，志摩拉起衣袖，露出结实的小臂，伊吹完全不知道志摩摩在暗示什么，一脸痴呆  
“这个啊，这个！为什么会咬到手臂啊！血常规抽血的时候那个护士在拼命忍耐着什么！”  
志摩指着那个显眼的牙印，伊吹突然睁大眼睛，意识到了什么  
“对不起嘛，因为人家是警犬汪汪啦！”  
想想抽血的时候护士欲言又止的表情，志摩的拳头硬了，一拳捏紧又放松，走过墙壁的时候一拳砸在上面，让伊吹在这里等着他去停车场开车出来  
“伊吹，在这里等我。”  
“汪汪会在这里等志摩摩的！”  
志摩看见不存在的尾巴疯狂地摇晃  
……算了。  
阵马哥，你有没有觉得他俩的氛围怪怪的  
有吗？不是一直如此吗？  
……好像确实也是。  
九重默默地低下头，若有所思。  
3  
体检报告出来了。  
“为什么志摩摩脸色那么难看，难道我真的得了病？！”  
“病你个头，健康得跟高中生一样，结果只是单纯地进入发情期的狗狗嘛。”  
志摩拿着体检报告，敲在伊吹头上，伊吹胡乱地接住报告，仔细地看着上面并不看得懂的各项指标，安静了一阵之后志摩跟他说  
“搬来我家吧。”  
体检之后是邀请同居，那不是和结婚一样了吗？  
“志摩摩要和我结婚了！”  
“？我有那么说过吗？”


End file.
